Bullied
by Bobbs SG
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was the freak of the school; she was the outcast, the nobody, to nerd with no friends. Natsu was the new kid, but no one dared to mess with him. He quickly made friends entering the school and was care free. {A.U. highschool Nalu Caution mentions of rape}


**I DONT OWN FT!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucy Heartfilia was the freak of the school; she was the outcast, the nobody, to nerd with no friends.

Rumors circled her, about her home, about her father, about the reasons she always wore long sleeves and pants even on the hottest days.

People teased her, beat her, took her things, and no one helped her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_'Daddy where's mama?'_

_'….'_

_'Daddy?'_

_'….'_

_'Da-"_

_SLAP_

_'SHE'S DEAD, SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"'_

_SLAP_

_'YOU HAD TO RUN AROUND DIDN'T YOU? YOU COULDN'T JUST DO WHAT YOU WHAT YOU WERE TOLD!'_

_THUD_

_'SHE SHOULD HAVE JUST LET THE MEN HAVE YOU!'_

_SLAP_

_'Daddy?'_

_Sniffle sniffle_

_'MAMA?'_

_SLAP_

_She was ten_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Natsu was the new kid, but no one dared to mess with him. He quickly made friends entering the school and was care free.

He saw the blonde girl softly smiling as she walked or in the library.

He had heard the rumors about her quickly.

**"She's a rich spoiled brat with daddy issues"**

**"She cuts herself, that's why she always covers up"**

**"No dude, she covers up so much because her dad beats her or something"**

**"She's a freak, she always has the weird smile on her face"**

**"Dude I heard she was raped once"**

**"No man she's just a slut"**

**"I heard she was the reason her mother died, the freak probably killed her herself"**

**"Just leave her man, she's not worth your time Natsu"**

She looked fragile to him, yet strong; he was strongly disturbed by what he had heard and he hoped that it all wasn't true.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_SLAP_

_'GET OUT, GET OUT, I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW, I DONT CARE WHERE YOU GO JUST LEAVE MY HOUSE FOR NOW'_

_'B-but father-'_

_SLAP_

_'LEAVE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TONIGHT, I DONT WANT TO EVEN HEAR YOU BREATHING!'_

_She sobbed and ran out, it was dark, and she had no friends and nowhere to stay._

_She was fifteen_

_It was raining as she ran through the streets looking for anywhere to stay the night, she was shivering harshly and she could feel her fingers turning blue._

_She turned into an ally and found that the rain didn't hit her here, she ran down until she found a dead end, turning around to find another way she saw that he path was blocked by two men smirking at her._

_She backed away as they approached her; they smelt like alcohol and smoke._

_She hit the ally wall, she was cornered._

_'STAY BACK'_

_They chuckled_

_'I'M WARING YOU, STAY AWAY FROM ME!'_

_One stepped forward forcing her even harder against the wall._

_She hit her head._

_He held her against the wall with one hand and with the other slowly started inching her shirt up._

_'NO, NO GET OFF OF ME!'_

_They both chuckled_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_ _XxXxXxXxXxXxX_

One day he approached her in the library, sitting down across from her.

Instantly her smile faded and her grip on the book she was holding tightened, her brown orbs slowly peered up at him.

He smiled, "Hi my name's Natsu" he lifted his hand to her expecting her to shake it, she did with a soft smile grateful for the kindness in a life of hate, "Lucy" she said softly so only he heard.

And so they began talking, she even laughed at one of his jokes.

His close friends looked at him with worried expressions, but left him alone, they didn't take part in the brutal teasing of the blonde.

Others looked on in disgust, how could a hot and strong guy like Natsu talk to a freak like Lucy Heartfilia?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_She was sixteen_

_Her father was supposed to be out all day for business_

_She was in her mother's old wardrobe room trying on her beautiful dresses._

_Suddenly the door was thrown open, and her enraged father stormed in_

_SLAP_

_'Father stop!"_

_SLAP THUD_

_'stop please'_

_She was crying_

_THUD_

_'HOW DARE YOU WEAR HER CLOTHES, YOU KILL HER AND THEN YOU WEAR HER CLOTHES!'_

_SLAP_

_He dragged her out of the room by her hair throwing her on the hard stone of the cellar eventually._

_'YOU ARE A DISSAPOINTMENT; I WOULD NEVER CONSIDER YOU AS MY DAUGHTER!"_

_And with that he started ripping and tearing the clothing off her body, painfully pulling at her limbs and hair in order to pull off every thread._

_When he was done he left with the shreds of cloth in his hands, leaving her bloody and bruised in the dark and dirty cellar._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

They were best friends fast, and with him around the teasing lessened, and the beatings completely stopped.

No one would mess with her when Natsu was around.

They walked down the hallway together, and as she walked they whispered at her, so quietly that he wouldn't hear and she would never tell him.

**Slut**

**Freak**

**Nerd**

**Ugly**

**Cutter**

**Go die**

**Did daddy beat you again?**

**Where's mommy?**

Her hands would shake, but she would just smile at him when he looked at her.

She never told him much about her, but he told her everything about him.

She loved hearing about him.

His stories of his father enchanted her.

They just grew closer and closer.

They were inseparable.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_They had known each other for about a year now_

_She was eighteen _

_He knew she had problems at home and at school, he never pushed her to talk_

_He was walking late one night; he had just left his group of friends and was on his way home_

_He stopped when he heard a familiar voice, she was singing to herself._

_'Baby mine, don't you cry, Baby mine, dry your eyes, Rest your head close to my heart, Never to part, baby of mine. Little one when you play, Pay no heed to what they say, Let your eyes sparkle and shine, Never a tear, baby of mine'_

_Her voice was shaky and was cracking_

_He walked closer to see Lucy sitting against the wall with a nearly empty bottle of beer in her hands_

_'Lu-'_

_'I'm not drunk, just a little buzzed, this stuff works wonders for numbing'_

_Was her raspy reply, she didn't look at him, she just took another sip_

_He walked closer to her and noticed a dark purplish mark forming on her jaw and cheek_

_He rushed to her kneeling in front of her and gently grabbing her face_

_'Luce who touched you, I'll be them to a pulp'_

_He sounded dangerous, but Lucy just gave a humorless laugh_

_'You can't beat my dad'_

_Her eyes that are always filled with life, were now dull and had tears brimming them_

_He was shocked and let go of her face sitting back just staring at her_

_'Yup! All the rumors, all the sick and detailed tales of my crappy life are true!'_

_She said with false cheer, downing the rest of the contents of the bottle_

_'The rape, the beatings, even the fact that I cause my mother's death'_

_He looked down towards the floor, only to notice she was wearing shorts and short sleeves_

_Upon closer inspection he saw lines running all over her visible skin, some a light pink, some a dark red, and some still smeared with blood_

_She stood up and walked away leaving him and the empty bottle on the floor_

_He was in shock_

_He couldn't move_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The day after she came to school alone, and immediately she was bombarded, no one dared to touch her, but they didn't whisper, they yelled all their crude words at her like knives.

She just kept her eyes glued to the floor.

She didn't see Natsu at all for the first half of her day.

She didn't expect to hear from Natsu at all ever again.

Lunch came and she sat alone, she ate quietly with her head down waiting for the comments to start.

She didn't expect to hear a pair of footsteps running towards her.

She looked up to see Natsu standing in front of her with a serious glint in his eyes.

He gently grabbed her hand and picked up her tray of food before running out of the cafeteria with her in tow.

They arrived at the abandoned corner of the outdoor tables.

He let her sit down and eat while he sat across from her.

"I want to talk, you know I would never force you to say what you don't want to, but I need to know now" he sounded desperate and so full of worry.

"I told you everything last night" she said softly.

"No Luce, you told me very little last night and now I want to truth, you scared me last night" he looked so vulnerable right then that she gave in and told him everything.

She told him what happened when she was ten.

She told him about her father's beatings.

She told him about what had happened when she was fifteen.

She told him what had happened when she was sixteen.

She told him about all the cuts and even the time she attempted to take her life.

She told him everything, by the end her exhausting ramble, she was crying.

He stood up and walked around to her, he lifted her into his arms holding her sobbing body tightly in his warm embrace.

"I'm here for you Luce, as long as I'm here you're safe" he said to her, and he sounded so confident that she had to believe him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

She was running through the dark rainy streets again, it brought back bad memories, but this time she knew where she was going, she was going to Natsu, she needed his safety now.

She felt every spot on her body where she had been struck by his large fist or hard foot, she was still in pain, but she knew he would help.

When she arrived at his house she banged on the door until it opened, as soon as she saw him she flung herself into his arms and he held her protectively, closing the door behind them.

He sat them on the sofa and she curled into his warmth.

His arms wrapped around her tightly, and her soothed her.

"What happened Luce?"

"He attacked me again, he threatened to marry me off and I refused so he attacked me"

He slowly lifted up the bottom of her shirt to check her over like he always did; he never lifted it too high and never made her uncomfortable.

He tried his best to ignore the fresh cuts on her hips and focused on the quickly forming bruises.

He sighed lowering her shirt and leaning his forehead against hers, "Luce, you're eighteen now, you're legally allowed to move out" he looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes

"but where would I –"

"You could live with me, I live all alone here!" he leaned away from her and showed her his bright lopsided smile that she loved.

She stared at him for a few seconds in shock before leaping at him and giving him a kiss.

He was shocked at first but quickly began to kiss her back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

They pressed together and didn't stop the passionate kiss until they needed air.

He smiled at her and she smiled right back, forgetting all the pain in her body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He wanted her to meet his friends, he wanted her to have more friends, so he told to wait for him by the back field well he rounded them up, and he said fifteen minutes at the most.

Well she was there and it had already been ten, she was nervous because it was after school, there were no teachers out there and Natsu wasn't with her.

She kept hope though, no one had bothered her at all since she started dating Natsu, she remembered moving in with him had been harder said than done.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_'WHAT?'_

_SLAP_

_But she stood her ground, she was going to leave, he wasn't going to stop her this time_

_'I'm leaving, I am of the age, you can't control me anymore, I earned my own money, I bought my own clothes, and I'm taking nothing that belongs to you so now I'm leaving'_

_SLAP_

_'YOU BELONG TO ME!'_

_'Goodbye father'_

_She turned to leave but he grabbed her hair yanking her to the ground where he proceeded to beat her_

_Natsu who had been outside waiting for her, heard the commotion and screams, he rushed in and slammed his fist against the older man's face, knocking him onto the ground._

_He grabbed Lucy's hand and they both ran out, her staggering slightly_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

She sighed sadly at the memory before a group of footsteps sounded from behind her.

She turned around smiling, expecting to see Natsu and his friends, but her smile quickly faded when she saw Minerva and her group of thugs.

Lucy took a step back, and the group laughed crudely at her, "look what we have here boys" her voice was like nails scratching against a black board, "yeah, looks like little Lucy lost her body guard" they all laughed.

Lucy tried to stand up straight prepared to defend herself like Natsu told her too.

But before she could, she was punched hard in the face and then in the gut by another fist.

She collapsed as the hair was forced from her by the hard force.

Then the beating proceeded with harder kicks and punches.

She wanted to cry because she only had a couple of months before she was out of her senior year, before she was free, she was hoping that she would left alone till then.

She screamed for them to stop.

Oddly they did, they stopped; she heard them begin to curse before they sprinted away from her limp body.

"Luce! Please tell me you're okay, I'm sorry I was late, fuck I'll kill every one of them!" she moaned and used him for support to sit up, she looked up at the people now surrounding her.

She saw a tall woman with dark scarlet hair, a petite girl with bright blue hair, a guy with dark black/navy blue hair with an odd necklace around his neck, and a tall scary looking guy with long spikey black hair.

She looked at Natsu in confusion, who smiled forgetting his previous anger, Luce these are my friends.

They all gave her a soft smile except the large scary looking one who just gave a nod in her direction.

She finally found the energy to stand up, already used to the pain, and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Lucy" she said brightly, the scarlet haired one chuckled, "we know who you are, we can't get Natsu to shut up about you" they all laughed at that, "I'm Erza, this is Levy" she said referring to the short girl next to her, "this is Gray and Gajeel" referring to the blue haired boy than the larger scary one, "Juvia and Jallal were supposed to come with us but they were both busy" she smiled.

Lucy was overjoyed, she smiled at them, "Lucy!" the small girl named Levy jumped over to her, "Natsu said you were writing a novel, I just love reading! I suck at writing, but I would absolutely love to read your book!" she grabbed both her hands and was practically bouncing with joy as she rambled at the blonde, "calm down shrimp, you don't want to scare her" the large one named Gajeel chuckled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucy was content with her life now

She had graduated high school as the valedictorian

She had a wonderful (idiot) boyfriend

She had an adorable little cat named Happy

She had a best friend who shared her love of books

She had a protective big sister figure in Erza

She even had a brother figure in Gray

She was happy and she knew that if anything else came her way, she would be ready and her friends would be by her side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**THE END**

**_I hope you all enjoyed, this was just something that popped into my head and I wanted to write it before I forgot, please review and tell me what you think!_**

**_Tell me what other kind of stories you would like to see!_**

**_Love you all and love all the feed back_**

**_-XxXtheCelestialDragonXxX_**


End file.
